


Golden rose, venom spells

by chamomilechia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Allusions of blood, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety trigger warning, Betrayal, Bottling Up Feelings, Calmness of the mind, Deception/Lying trigger warning, Enjoy!, I'm not an expert at writing poems, Insomnia, Lies, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illnesses, Nightmares, Other, Possibly some swearwords, Summer, This isn't only angsty and dark stuff!, Worship of people, but I sure as heck enjoy writing them soooo, domestic softness and much more on the way, feeling good, forgot to mention, happy thoughts, let it be known, positive affermation of oneself, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: A collection of poems about Deceit, mainly, Roman, Virgil, Patton, Logan and Remus. They're all characters from Thomas Sanders' Sanders Sides videos and I got inspired from songs, books and imagination to write about them.





	1. Justice

Scales of Justice are unbalanced  
Too much weight on the lies  
Too much pressure with the truth  
Plates down like shoulders,  
Crushed by guilt, that all moulders  
Despite all the obvious proof  
Self-preservation bents and dies  
And to endless ignorance is sentenced


	2. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by the Alexander Hamilton Broadway Musical)

Talk less, smile more  
Don't let them know  
what you're against or what you're for  
Just present both faces and throw the coin  
With arrow and bow, ready to point  
Strike and hit, the commander


	3. Just like everybody else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst about Deceit. I swear he's my golden boy, unfortunately it appears I'm a glutton for making my lovely faves hurt, sorreh. Enjoy <3

Alone, golden rays on him  
Like honey, nectar of the sun  
That lies burns and truths unveils  
Stands, partly lit by a candle  
Keeping together more than he can handle  
Snake completion, red blood in the veins  
Just like all the others, he's not the only one  
That does what it doesn't seem  
And there, hurting, he's pressed against the wall  
Because he's alone, in pain and nobody cares at all.


	4. Of meanings and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update? Well yep it is. Also about our snek boy, Deceit. Hope you like it <3

What hides behind his lies, what could it be?  
Possibly some other purpose, left there to wait  
Devoid of meaning, perhaps, are those words  
Or full of it, hanging there 'til someone catches it  
Infinite are the possibilities, like galaxies and worlds  
Just stand where you are, listen, wait and see. 


	5. Nothing's the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is about a new side that is soon to be revealed. There are no specific details about them cuz Uuuhm, I have know idea who it'll be the next one to pop out of Thomas and Joan's mind but I've decided to make it angsty :D

Whispers and screams fill the mind  
Hands run to their mouths, quick  
Crazy eyes, panicked thoughts has each side  
New guy around, time for the next  
God forbid, who will he pick?  
First one arrived with the misunderstood text  
Soon the second one with the deep of his sanity  
Making the heart cold, fear highten and twin fall  
They're all so indecisive, ignorant, such a pity  
But he, he will soon stand high, proud, tall.


	6. Back and forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (partly inspired by Green Light by Lorde)
> 
> This is both about Deceit and Virgil and you can read it as Virge being abusive or the other way around. Probably makes more sense if read from Anxiety's prospective but meh, do as you wish beople. Aaalso if you really wanna find the meaning behind this read each line individually as if one of them was talking. Starting Deceit, Virgil, Virgil, Deceit and the rest I'll let u figure it out.

I know about what you did  
And I want to scream the truth  
I'm whispering, how it felt to be at your dib  
Lies, like sharks, oh they bite you  
When you were youth and I was growing  
You were the one feeding off me, the only person you should blame is you  
And now you despise me, probably  
We don't talk anymore, only share killer stares  
And I have to tell, honestly  
It's good we're separated, one on the stairs  
The other roaming around  
Because we'd do so much damage together  
Like we did back then, when we were bound  
But that's the past and now it's s much better  
Each on his own, well at least for me  
I wish you could see what you did to me  
But He's hurting and we'll need to collaborate  
You know the answer to this is no, with much hate.


	7. Highness, give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by Sober II by Lorde)  
Guess what now, this one's about Roman :')

We told you this was melodrama  
You wanted something that we offered  
In the whole of this joyless trama  
You have continued to keep silent and suffered  
Oh how the evening passes  
Cleaning up the champagne glasses  
With all the guests that come and go  
You're also expected to do so  
This endless dance with the tiger of regrets  
Remorse eats away at your core  
Spilling out tears, a broken pot of misplaced bets  
The battle leaving you sobbing, exhausted, sore  
Just let go, give it all away  
Because you know it won't matter what you say  
You'll be left aside, unchecked and hurting  
Your highness, it's time to go hunting.


	8. Transformation of character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by Hunting by Halsey)  
Basically about Deceit helping out Ro because of what's been happening lately: he's turning into Apathy and that change can be felt by Virgil. Roman does not wanna face him. He despises who he was and who they are. He also quite frankly, straight up worships Deceit in this piece)

I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I'm possessed  
You put your fever inside me  
And now I'm cold and undressed  
Of all those lies I'd covered myself with  
We were breaking down, winter near  
The truth stings like a bitch  
Paralyses you, feel the Paranoia steer  
He's coming for me and you  
A clueless liar whose eyes were covered by claws  
An advocate of revelations, it's what you do  
That told me those were not gentle paws  
But thorns growing to choke me, on my Side  
And I thought I could keep faking it and hide  
Any emotion, wishes, desires they didn't deem right  
And it was clear as snow, I was fading out of sight  
Like a cloud made of fragile air, I was  
And you were there, told me with that pose  
How I was going to become, transform, change  
Maybe end, and I was silent, ready for that page  
Of a life that now seemed so better that this,  
But He appeared and you know what he did?  
He freaked out, he told me sorry, even a please  
To not let myself get sucked into the ground  
But he doesn't know, I'm already bound  
To fail, to fall, to transform into an angel  
Fallen from grace, doomed and beautiful  
Out of their commission, out of danger  
Beside me the one who'll make it possible  
With him in my arms I'll rule my new kingdom  
Gold and yellow, my sweet lover, a god incredible  
That knows everything, atom per atom  
But when his strife strikes, he can really be terrible  
And myself, a powerful king ready to pretect my heart  
From vandals, burglars, invasors  
To avoid they tear us apart  
Because you let me rot and never cared, you traitors.


	9. The land of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by She moves (Far Away) by Alle Farben ft. Graham Candy) 
> 
> Wanted to write something lighter so I did this. It's about Roman and his Imagination Kingdom and its supposed peace and perfection.

Far away in a paradise without day  
And without night, nothing to say  
no moves are wrong or right  
In this land of red sunrise  
Where you can love or despise  
Who you are and your price  
It's set when you realise  
That you're one piece, a single pawn  
There is nothing to exorcise  
In this land of infinite dawn.


	10. Coldness of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets his turn in this little angst joyless ride! Yay

Cold hands, stone heart  
You're an overflowing sink  
Foreign emotions tear you apart  
But you do as it's set on paper in ink  
Steel heart, ice hands  
You're becoming robotic  
A pretty doll that doesn't move from where it stands  
Not even when their campanions do something idiotic  
And you know steel only bends  
When it's warmed up by fire  
So you make sure to stay away from affection  
In the threat that new feelings may start to be required  
You keep yourself away from such a stupid, warm, inflection  
And continue to fake numbness, lying  
We know how you feel, sadness swelling  
Beware that emotions are like water  
Your mind is a dam, and you'll soon spill out  
And it won't be just a little bother  
It'll overwhelm you, make flowers sprout  
Blooming emotions, like roses with thorns,  
Loud birds, good thoughts with horns.


	11. Growth of a flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspiration from Gasoline by Halsey)  
Okay, so. This is about Virge, don't kill me. It kind of shows his train of thought while going from the Dark Side "phase" to Now. Hope you like it (?)

Are you insane like me?  
Been in pain like me?  
Cause I've gone near and far to be  
But I always remain who I once was  
The changes I've made, of them I see none  
Even when I'm with people, I feel alone  
My input is faint compared to the statement  
Of a prince, a professor, a parent  
I know nothing, I'm a rat trapped in a basement  
Running around, panicked, though I'm sentient  
Of all my faults and flaws, I'm also latent  
Because there's more of me that will bloom  
Because I know I'm more than a scare  
And I won't hide anymore, I'm out of that room  
That darkness and loneliness I can no longer bear  
Will haunt me for days I cannot count  
But I stand strong and push through ivy walls  
These people made me feel alive and I sprout  
Out of deadly soil, these obscure halls  
I reach out to them and smile  
We spend time together, we joke and laugh  
Years ago at the sole thought I 'd sprint miles  
Now though? What I have is enough  
My belly aches, my eyes tear up, I cry  
I laugh, until no breath remains in my lungs  
I've learned that before giving up I should always try  
And even when I fail I receive praises and hugs  
My friends and I, has a nice ring to it  
Wish I could've said this while in that pit.


	12. August days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually about Thomas! No angst, just a nice calm poem about summer nights. <3

Lunar light shines through the window's glass  
the frame containing a full moon and shooting stars  
it was August, hot days of hours that never pass  
He sits upright, his skin a decor of light scars  
Peace and quiet filled the warm air of night time  
Calm was all he felt in that moment  
Some content feeling, without haste or name  
It felt so good to be happy, cozy, on sight no torment  
Summer nights brought stillness and joy  
There on the bed he sat, almost falling asleep  
A sea of fuzzy memories, where day was a buoy  
This evening sun time ended and now the moon's vision would seep.  
So he lay down, to tiredness bound  
And listened to the sweet silence's sound.


	13. False implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I'm pretty proud of this one,,, my boi Deceit (ironically enough) brings out the good in me.

Call me in a way that's not right  
Call me with a name that's not mine  
Call me with a label that's not me  
For that's not who I am nor who I want to be  
And I need a clear reminder because the implication of the truth is far scarier than a lie set to die in a heartbeat.


	14. Crazy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Remhumus

Poison land of dead trees  
With small wolves and giant bees  
Where birds scream and flowers yell  
There clouds gleam, your thoughts don't dwell  
Nothing makes sense in the land of madness  
Not even logic can unravel this mess.


	15. Wicked wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering for somebody, it's talking about Anxiety (not really as Virgil but as a concept) and if you really wanna give it context in the Sanders Sides universe let's just assume that one of the others, or even Thomas himself, said this after DWIT occurred.

Insidious wind, breath of angry spirits  
You blow through the hair, your hand gently caressing our face.  
You shout, a storm raging, destroying houses, creating ruins.  
Slick and silent, just like them all, you are with sickening ease.  
Warping space, changing appearance faster than time passes.  
It's impossible to know your real form for you represent something unbearable to look at.  
Softened edges don't cause any pain when touched but it's right as that wicked wind picks up that things are thrown around, then, even the most rounded feeling can cut through skin and get inside bones.  
A disaster that causes tragedies, what you are  
Stay away, don't come near, stay afar.


	16. In a cage with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baby boi Virge's turn!!

Sunny day outside  
Birds chirp, kids play  
But we're here inside  
For fear of falling prey  
Of misfortune, disasters, terrors  
There it's nice and warm, fuzzy weather  
In this cage I shake and tremor  
Trying to think of something good rather   
Than worries and hurt, I try  
They help me with smiles and kind words  
Logic says it'll be okay then explains to me why  
Creativity recites plays and shows me his swords   
Morality offers positivity, he calms us all down  
Now we're smiling and laughing together  
Happiness on my face, no more of that sulking frown  
Like this it's easy, as it all feels better.


End file.
